The Malady of Elventree
| editor = Claire Hoffman, Chris Tulach, Travis Woodall | publisher = Wizards of the Coast | cover_artist = | inter_artist = | cartography = | pages = 34 | debut = October 9, 2015 | released = November 1, 2015 | story arc = Rage of Demons | realm year = 1486 DR | setting = Elventree | game_edition = 5 | play_time = 4 hours | players = 3–7 | levels = 5 – 10 | series = Adventurers League | preceded_by = Herald of the Moon | followed_by = The Waydown | source = dmsguild.com }} The Malady of Elventree is an adventure module set in the Forgotten Realms using the Dungeons & Dragons 5 edition ruleset. It is part of the Rage of Demons series of adventures published for the D&D Adventurers League. It focuses on Elventree, and is an adventure designed for three to seven 5 - to 10 -level characters. Index ;Characters: :Ashroot • Basil Grem • Chaab • Daleen Duerna • Dark Linsa • Elanil Elassidil • Elisande • Galuum • Paelior Copperleaf • Serinia • Shagah • Shant Duerna • Shoolpop • Solonus Canathil • Valantha Moonbreeze :Graz'zt • Hledh • Sojh ;Creatures: :Deep gnome • Drow • Duergar • Elf • Forest gnome • Glabrezu • Half-elf • Human • Kuo-toa • Mind flayer • Shadow demon • Succubus • Umber hulk :Marilith • Fire giant • Peryton • Tanar'ri ;Locations: :;Inns & Taverns: Hall of the Unicorn • Swaying Bough • Tree Spirits :;Region: Moonsea :;Rivers: Waydown River :;Settlements:Elventree • Yûlash • Zortagra :Cormanthor • Hillsfar • Maerimydra • Mulmaster • Phlan ;Magic: :;Items: ''Alchemy jug :;Potions: Potion of superior healing :;Spells: Bane • Blur • Calm emotions • Cone of cold • Confusion • Control water • Counterspell • Cure wounds • Darkness • Detect magic • Detect thoughts • Dispel evil • Dispel magic • Divination • Dominate monster • False life • Fire bolt • Fireball • Fly • Greater invisibility • Greater restoration • Guidance • Hold person • Identify • Lesser restoration • Levitate • Light • Mage armor • Magic missile • Mass cure wounds • Mirror image • Plane shift • Power word, stun • Prayer of healing • Prestidigitation • Raise dead • Remove curse • Revivify • Sacred flame • Sanctuary • Scrying • See invisibility • Shatter • Shield • Shield of faith • Shocking grasp • Silence • Speak with dead • Spirit guardians • Spiritual weapon • Stone shape • Stoneskin • Thaumaturgy • Tongues ;Organizations: :;Player Factions: Emerald Enclave • Harpers • Lords' Alliance • Order of the Gauntlet • Zhentarim :Red Plumes • Welcomers ;Religion: :Callarduran Smoothhands • Clangeddin • Deep Duerra • Mielikki Appendix Credits * D&D Organized Play: Chris Tulach * D&D Adventurers League Wizards Team: Chris Lindsay, Adam Lee, Chris Tulach * D&D Adventurers League Administrator(s): Claire Hoffman, Robert Adducci, Bill Benham, Travis Woodall, Greg Marks, Alan Patrick External links * Rage of Demons Adventurer's League References Connections Category:E-books Category:Adventures Category:5th edition adventures Category:Adventurers League Category:Published in 2015 Category:Works by Lisa Reinke Category:Moonsea adventures